


Princess Problems

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [61]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: JayTim Week, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Tim Drake is Like a Disney Princess, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: This is why Tim hates magic.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Princess Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of JayTim Week: Fairy tales/Disney Princesses

Jason’s face was almost indistinguishable from his hood as he stared at Tim, his eyes filling with tears as he clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent any noises from escaping. Tim glared at him and, as Jason started shaking uncontrollably, scoffed, “Oh, just laugh already, you douche.”

Jason complied immediately, crumpling to the floor as he dissolved into laughter. Tim crossed his arms, scowling at his crush, and stated, “I’m calling Zatanna. And then I’m hunting that asshole down and making him eat his molars.”

Jason looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks, then collapsed again as Tim hitched up the stupid yellow dress he was wearing. It paired beautifully with Tim’s domino and Tim scowled down at him, grumbling under his breath as he stormed off. Jason finally managed to stop cackling, calling, “Hey, Beauty, can I be your Beast?”

Tim turned to give him a withering glare, biting his tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Zatanna was standing in the Cave, doubled over laughing. Tim was scowling, sitting in the computer chair, and Jason was standing beside him, grinning like a maniac. Finally, after what felt like forever, Zatanna managed to get herself under control and took several deep breaths, wiping her tears away and gasping out, “Oh man, I needed that.”

Tim just raised an eyebrow and asked, “Can you undo the spell, please? I have a magic user to beat with his own stupid staff.”

Zatanna straightened, trying to smother her grin as she chanted, “ _ Kaerb eht lleps. _ ”

A bluish-purple light appeared around Tim and Zatanna frowned, stating, “The spell can only be broken by fulfilling certain conditions.”

“What conditions?”

Zatanna’s lips twitched and she answered, “True love’s kiss.”

Tim sighed and tipped his head back to stare at the Cave’s ceiling, asking, “Great. Any chance of another way to break it?”

Zatanna gave him a sympathetic look and answered, “Not really, no. Trying to break spells like this usually backfires. Sorry, Tim.”

Tim sighed and slunk down in his chair, muttering, “Thanks for trying, Zatanna.”

She gave Tim a quick hug, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tim set his head on the desk, closing his eyes, then felt lips touch his cheek before Jason murmured, “We’ll figure this out, Timbo.”

The touch sent tingles down Tim’s spine and he shivered, trying to force down his stupid crush. Then Jason stated, “Uh, Tim, look at your hands.”

Tim looked down to find that the supid elbow-length yellow gloves were gone. Jason’s face was pink and Tim flushed to match, stating, “That’s gotta be a coincidence.”

“Only one way to find out.”

Jason’s words sent a shiver down Tim’s spine and he hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips against Jason’s. His body tingled again and Tim felt the weight of the dress lift. Jason pulled back and Tim tried to follow, but stopped himself as Jason’s arms wrapped around him.

“True love’s kiss, huh, Baby Bird? I think I can get behind that.”


End file.
